Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|God Cloth= ] Summary Seiya, also known as Pegasus Seiya is the title and main protagonist of the Saint Seiya manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as the Saints who are serving their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Seiya is also one of the forty-eight Bronze Saints and is protected by the Pegasus Constellation so he wears the Pegasus Cloth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-A, 3-C at his peak | At least 3-C | At least High 3-A, Likely Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Pegasus Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Bronze Saint of the constellation of Pegasus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmo, Atomization, Regeneration (High), Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice against a Saint, Seiya grows stronger every time he gets knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (Cosmos users can hit ghosts and other non-corporeal or intangible beings), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits) | Same as base, but much more powerful, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Can fight without 5 of his senses | All 7th Sense abilities, but much more powerful, Has 8 senses intead of 5, Has total control over his own soul, Can live without a body, Resurrection, Flight | All abilities he had in his 8th Sense form, but far more powerful, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Death Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Survived a hit from Hades' sword, which does all of those things at once), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and to having his senses disabled (Fine while being nearby Hades, whose Cosmo disables the five senses and the mind of the opponent passively) | All God Cloth abilities, but immensely more powerful, Has 9 senses instead of 5 Attack Potency: At least Island level (Even in the first chapter of the manga, Seiya could already generate this much energy) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Gold Saints, Fought Taurus Aldebaran, and Leo Aiolia), Galaxy level at his peak (Overpowered Saga's Galaxian Explosion) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to before, Harmed Wyvern Rhadamanthys, an Underworld Judge who is much more powerful than an average Gold Saint) | At least High Universe level, Likely Universe level+ (His Cosmo is infinitely superior before, Harmed Hades) | Multi-Universe level (Reached 9th Sense, which makes him comparable to the Gods, Fought Apollo) Speed: At least Supersonic (An average Bronze Saint can cross the sound barrier) | FTL (Comparable to the Gold Saints, who are this fast, Dodged a faster than light attack from Leo Aiolia) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to the Gold Saints, who at their peak can move one hundred forty-six quintillion times faster than light, Crossed the Hyperdimension at nine quadrillion times the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, Defeated Thanatos, who can attack at least two hundred twenty quadrillion times faster than light) | Unknown, At least Massively FTL+ (Should logically be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class E+ | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class, Galactic at his peak | At least Galactic | At least High Universal, Likely Universal+ | Multi-Universal Durability: At least Island level (Can take hits from other Bronze Saints, such as Phoenix Ikki) | Multi-Solar System level (Can take hits from Gold Saints, such as Leo Aiolia and Taurus Aldebaran), Galaxy level at his peak (Can take hits from Gemini Saga) | At least Galaxy level (Can take hits from opponents who are comparable to him) | High Universe level, Likely Universe level+ (Can survive casual hits from Hades) | Multi-Universe level (Reached 9th Sense, which makes him comparable to the Gods) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Pegasus Cloth Intelligence: Incredibly good fighter Weaknesses: None notable Key: Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | God Cloth | 9th Sense (Heaven Chapter: Overture) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists